meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 018.5b
10:09:32 PM Kali: Janis is eavesdropping! 10:09:36 PM Kali: "Go on." 10:10:10 PM Kali: "I know you served the Saint at one point, so I think..." 10:10:14 PM Kali: "Do you." 10:10:28 PM Kali: "Tarak and I spoke about a lot of things while we were..." 10:10:42 PM Jhett: Gnarmak walks down the hallway outside the training room, humming to himself with a steaming mug of cocoa. "Hello, Janis!" 10:10:54 PM Janis: Janis clasps Gnarmark's jaw shut 10:10:59 PM Janis: SSSSHHHHHHHH! 10:11:05 PM Janis: Janis goes back to listening 10:11:40 PM Jhett: Gnarmak drops the cocoa, splashing his fur with the steaming hot chocolate, and lets out a loud whine of pain. 10:11:59 PM Janis: Sorry, sorry, sorry. But please stop screaming. 10:12:40 PM Janis: ((Do I need another notice roll? Or can I just go back to listening?)) 10:13:09 PM Kali: Allys opens the door, frowning. "Excuse me." 10:13:16 PM Jhett: He takes her hand off his snout by the wrist. "I'm sorry, but that was very painful." 10:13:33 PM Janis: Janis looks up at Allys, her face reading "BUSTED" all over it. 10:13:33 PM Kali: Allys: Exactly *what* is going on out here? 10:13:41 PM Janis: ..........this isn't the forest. 10:13:55 PM Janis: Huh, I appear to have gotten all turned around, heheh. 10:13:59 PM Kali: Allys: Indeed *not.* I encourage you to eavesdrop elsewhere. 10:14:41 PM Jhett: Gnarmak: And you made me spill scalding hot chocolate all over myself. 10:14:53 PM Jhett: He turns on his heel and heads back to the rooms! 10:14:54 PM Janis: Yeah, well, you shouldn't be so rude to Nilani. 10:15:04 PM Kali: Allys closes the door again. 10:15:16 PM Janis: ...yeah, you better run away! 10:15:27 PM Janis: Janis turns around and storms off in a huff. 10:16:28 PM Janis: Janis heads to the galley and makes another cup of hot cocoa. 10:16:56 PM Janis: Janis goes to Gnarmak's room and knocks 10:17:01 PM Janis: Gnarmak? 10:18:05 PM Jhett: He opens the door, he's currenly got a wet washcloth and is attempting to clean his fur a bit. 10:18:15 PM Janis: Janis offers him the new cup of cocoa 10:18:19 PM Janis: ...I'm sorry. 10:19:29 PM Jhett: He takes it with a sigh. "It's okay. But not everything must concern you. Eavesdropping on your friends is rude." 10:19:48 PM Janis: Well, they wouldn't tell me what was going on. 10:19:54 PM Janis: How else am I gonna find out? 10:21:04 PM Jhett: Gnarmak: You ask later on. And if they don't tell you, you respect them and move on. 10:21:27 PM Janis: Janis crosses her arms and harrumphs. 10:21:31 PM Janis: That takes too long. 10:21:40 PM Janis: My way's more effective. 10:22:04 PM Jhett: Gnarmak: But leads to people being cross at you and me getting burned. 10:22:17 PM Janis: ................fine. 10:22:35 PM | Edited 10:22:50 PM Janis: You wanna check out Kes in the library? 10:22:41 PM Janis: She's going through a bunch of forms. 10:23:18 PM Jhett: Gnarmak: Hmm? Oh, she's a changeling, yes? Has she never changed in front of you before? 10:23:26 PM Janis: Not til now. 10:23:36 PM Janis: She didn't really want us to know about it. 10:24:48 PM Jhett: Gnarmak: Ah, I see. 10:25:10 PM Janis: She seemed to think we'd kill her or something. 10:25:38 PM Jhett: Gnarmak: That is likely less about you and more about other people who have tried to kill her in the past. 10:26:10 PM Janis: Janis thinks about this 10:26:13 PM Janis: Yeah, probably. 10:26:20 PM Janis: I can kind of get it, actually. 10:28:31 PM Janis: Not that anyone's tried to kill me for being a shapeshifter though. 10:30:21 PM Jhett: Gnarmak nods. "My own race leads many to look at me like I'm a threat. I've had to go to great lengths to make myself... non-threatening. I have to be very conscious about my body language, for example. " 10:30:42 PM Janis: Well, it works. 10:30:47 PM Janis: You seem cuddly to me. 10:31:38 PM Jhett: Gnarmak: I generally *am* cuddly. But it took a long time for me to be trusted enough to get where I am with my business. 10:34:37 PM Janis: Well, that's nice. 10:34:45 PM Janis: I'm gonna head to the library. 10:34:50 PM Janis: If you wanna come. 10:35:04 PM Jhett: Gnarmak: I need to finish getting cleaned up, I'll join you presently. 10:35:13 PM Janis: Janis nods and runs off